


Hi Lieutenant, I'm Sick

by symbiote-rk (markimoan)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sick Character, Sickfic, connor finally understands sickness, don't we all, gavin just wants to go home, hank is in caring dad mode, poor boy sneezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markimoan/pseuds/symbiote-rk
Summary: Connor finally develops human illness.





	Hi Lieutenant, I'm Sick

“The day that Connor gets sick as the day that the precinct goes up in flames” is what Hank used to say to anyone when they saw his android standing out in the rain all that time, letting the water fall in sweet rivulets down his plastic chassis, white plasteel bared to the elements. He would wrap the android tightly in blankets upon coming inside and make sure everything was in working order. “The day it happens will be the day that I jump off the Michigan Bridge.”

Then it happened. It started with a sneeze, entirely programmed to start when allergy season was in its peak and everyone in the department was coming down with one form or another of the sniffles. Even Hank had a bout with Mother Nature that landed him on an oxygen tank for a short period of time due to his size and health record. This was nothing compared to say, Gavin, who upon arriving at the precinct dropped into his chair and fell asleep only to wake up and sneeze so hard he concussed himself. He had been programed to give himself the most human characteristics and mannerisms, even those that mimicked one being ill. The day began in a chipper manner, Connor’s voice bright and loud amongst the sneezes and sniffles.

“Good morning Lieu- ACHOO!” His head hit the desk, a loud bang resounding in his corner and Hank worried for his safety. “!!!!!!!” His mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out, LED flashing bright red. Pink lips parted then came together in confusion, brows furrowed as he tried once again.

                                _Biocomponent #3860v: damaged_

The warning flashes across his visuals and runs a diagnostics check, coming back with multiple errors. _Biocomponent #3860v damaged, Biocomponent #2432a damaged. Seek repair from CyberLife immediately._ His eyes go wide and another sneeze programmed to go through hits, making him give a full body jerk, a hoarse yell ripping from his throat. Connor wheezes, giving one last look around as no one seemed to notice his freak-out. “Son, everything okay in there?” Hank asks, and he shakes his head. Wordlessly, he taps his LED and then motions to the Lieutenant’s pocket, the phone going off in accordance.

                                _I seem to have lost my voice. Until I can go to CyberLife and get it repaired, I feel as though I should be on desk duty until I am better. Does this sound like a decent strategy, Lieutenant?_

“Do what makes you feel better, Con. I’ll let Fowler know that you’re out of commission for now.” Connor’s eyes go wide and he frantically waves his hands, almost on the verge of tears.

                                _Anything but that! Don’t tell him! I don’t want him to worry that I might be skipping out for the hell of it!_

“But I have to. Any time an officer is sick, I have to let him know. It’s my job, Con, just like your job is to sit and do your work. If you can’t talk, then you can’t do your job, so it means you’re sick and need to get better. An even better idea is that you take the day off and go get yourself repaired. How does that sound?” he asks, and Connor tilts his head to the side. “Con-you know what? That’s not even a suggestion. That’s a damn order. Go. Get out of here and get fixed. Nothing will be ruined if you don’t do any work today.” He looks at Connor and even puts his hands on his hips for emphasis. Connor looks at him with those puppy dog eyes and it takes everything in the elder to not crumble and let him stay. His phone pings and he looks down.

                                _Are you sure, Lieutenant?_ Is written next to the picture of Connor sleeping on Sumo.

“Yes I’m sure. Take Conan with you, I’m sure you’d like to have another body to be around when you get fixed. Conan!” RK900 spins from his position at Gavin’s desk to stare at him. “Go with Connor to CyberLife. He’s damaged and needs to be repaired.” He nods, giving Gavin a generous pat on the head (Gavin’s “phck off, phckin’ android” was definitely worth getting) and walks to his predecessor. “Go on, you two. Get out of here, I’ll handle the captain.” Connor leaves with Conan pulling his sleeve in the most natural brother-like fashion to guide him to the door, and Hank sighs.

“I guess it finally happened. Connor got sick.” he says days later when Connor lets out the most heartbreaking cough in the middle of the department. His body shakes, his nose runs, it’s like the freaks at CyberLife thought of everything in relation to making him act like a human. Connor’s voice has since come back, but in a more reserved manner. It’s softer, much softer, like when he has to whisper to ask a question to Hank at a debriefing. Connor reaches to wipe his nose with a tissue, coughing again and ends it with a gag, eventually just giving up and removing his voice module again. He huffs inaudibly, Hank catching it as he watches the android lay his head on the desk and coughs once more, body shuddering with the force. Something snaps in the elder and he reaches over, giving Connor his coat. “Go home. Please. Rest and come back when you’re not hacking up an artificial lung.”

                                _You mean it? The Captain won’t be upset?_

“If he’s upset, he can get mad at me. It’s a direct order, son. Go get some rest.” He complies, getting up and wordlessly leaves the precinct.

As he leaves and passes a certain detective’s desk, Gavin lets out a string of curses when he hits his head once more on his desk, slamming his fist on the table as he yells in his already strained voice, stuffed sinuses making him angrier, “Just phcking let me go _home_ , Anderson!”


End file.
